blue sniper
by council of worlds
Summary: my name is Leonard church. my life is crap, a couple of crappy roommates, one overly angry girlfriend and living this bloody city but the one thing this crappy life taught me is no matter how bad things might seem,they can t be any better and they can t be any worse beacuse that s the way things are and i better get used to it.
1. Chapter 1

**notes-doing a this to see how people would react to this idea of inserting the red and blues in the arrowverse**

in the north china sea a fishing boat is gently floating about on this calm day. On platform of the boat two men were sitting on the bench, one had an orange jacket scruffy blonde hair and a large burn scar on his left side of face , were enjoying a smoke break.  
the other man had brown hair ,wore an maroon jacket and had an eye patch on his right eye as well his right arm is amputated. he turn his head to around to his friend and ask "do you ever why wonder why we`re here?". The orange one took deep inhale from his smoke and exhaled he look at the sky and said " it`s one of life`s great mysteries, isn`t it? why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence? or is there really a god, watching everything. You known with a plan for us and stuff. I don`t known man, but it keeps me up at night"  
the one wearing the maroon jacket looked at his friend with confusion " what? I mean why are here still out here when there is no fish" he said as he was gesturing his one good one arm to the ocean and their boats empty nets.

the orange jacket one look at their current situation and scratch the back of his head in embarrassment."well maybe its because our so called captain is just SENILE OLD MAN!" the orange one yelled the last bit of his sentence in hopes that their captain heard his insult.  
the maroon jacket one chuckled and turn to the sky "serious though how did our live come to this?" he said with one good eye closed. His friend sitting beside him let out a sigh and toss his smoke into the ocean.

"look things might look shitty right now but look on the bright side" he said patting his friends shoulder. The maroon one turn his head to his friend with another look of confusion "like what?".  
then they suddenly both of them heard a aloud explosion coming from the boats stern. They both look behind them to see large poof of smoke coming from the island and the boat turn a of a sudden towards the island and the force of the turn cause the two men of break to fall off the bench and face first to the hard floor.

as the two men were getting their bearing the orange with smirk on face turned to his friend and said "like that".as soon as their ship was near the shore it drop it`s anchor into the ocean with small splash. A pair of foots is heard on the creaking s wooden deck and the one wearing maroon jacket was now standing straight for their captain while the orange one was just acting nonchalant about the explosion.

their captain had black that had streaks of grey hair and have a long slash mark across his both of the hands of the captain he had shotgun in his right and a pistol in his left, he tossed the pistol to the orange one "grif your with me,Simmons make sure that your hand is on the reverse in case things goes to hell " he order with a somewhat southern accent.  
grif checked to make sure that the pistol is loaded and the safety was off and he turned to his captain "sarge are you sure that you want me out there with you? your letting a cripple drive our only way have this island and everybody knowns cripples are terrible drivers, no offense Simmons". Simmons gave grif the finger as he walk down into the ships bridge.

"grif I need someone that can shoot straight and I hate to admit this but you're the best I have. plus I may need a shield" sarge said the last part of his sentence in a whisper as he jump off the ship and into the shallow beach.

grif sighed once more before he followed is leader into the water and into the beach. Both grif and sarge look around the pyre for any sighs of life. grif walk toward the island when he noticed something in the distance,he walk towards the object and he found a black and orange mask on a stick with an arrow through the orange half of the mask. as grif was about to pick up the mask he heard sarge yelling "GRIF GET YOU YOUR FAT USELESS ASS OVER HERE!"

grif lightly jog to where he heard sarges voice and he found him helping somebody with a long dirty blonde hair and bread wearing a green hood."grif grab his stuff" sarge order grif to that task as he helping the castaway to the boat. He picked up the box and turn to look around the beach and the forest" hey sarge what this island called again?"  
"Lian Yu" sarge said as was struggling with the strange to get into the boat with Simmons pulling him up." it means purgatory" ,sarge than turn to grif who with a blank expression said "what does purgatory mean?".sarge with his palm on his face whisper"stupid stupid grif"


	2. Chapter 2

**notes-i m still new to this**

 **pilot part2**

 _starling city_

a man wearing a aqua color hoodie is laying on a couch flipping through the TV channels with a bored expression until stops at a new report that interest him."the queen`s gambit was last heard from more than five years queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people , including local resident Sarah lance. survived by her sister,laurel lance."

as the aqua one was sitting on the couch he noticed his roommate walking into the living room as he was putting on his cobalt color tie"hey church you got to introduce me to this lance chick she`s hot"

church rolled is eyes at his roommate"i don`t think your her type tucker .she's a lawyer you known the ones with the high morals and plus her dads a cop" as he was about to head out of the door he turned to his roommate "by the way how goes with your half of the rent"

"it`s getting there" tucker said as was waving his roommate goodbye. If on cue his phone vibrated he flip it and it said about making a sale to one of his more frequent customers.

 _the glades- Merlyn clinic_

"yo what's up doc"said tucker as he came through the front door and into the waiting area of an empty clinic. A man at front desk ,wearing a white coat and underneath a purple shirt, look at tucker with a bothered look "how many times do I have to tell you tucker I'm not a doctor". the man with the coat got off his chair and walk toward the back room with tucker following him. Tucker locked the door behind them "so what`s happen around new" he said as turn to face his customer who was looking though his desk cabinet " nothing much just the usual gunshot wounds here, O.D cases there and couple of stabbing victims. ah there it is" he said as he reach out of cabinet with a couple five dollar bills.

tucker put down his backpack and pulled out bags full of various drugs that the clinic desperately needs. "and what about you tucker. anything new with you?" the man in the white coat and purple shirt said to tucker as he was handing over the money to him. "just some money problems but I believe my roommate has it covered." tucker started to count the money as was speaking about his current situation with his roommate "he`s currently working with this hot lawyer chick to see if he can squeeze some money off some corporate assholes he use to work for"

"thanks tucker for everything you done for this clinic" tucker turned to his customer who his hand out prepared shake tucker was about to shake his hand he stopped when heard a female voice yelling from the waiting area "DOC WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

the man that is often referred to as doc sighed as he walk pass tucker and unlocked the door. "look Ms. grif as I mention before I am not a doctor I'm just an intern".in the waiting room tucker saw a young woman wearing a yellow shirt and wearing sunglasses as well holding a stick. Tucker so realized that this girl is blind.

"ya whatever you say man. look I'm out of my prescription" she told doc as she shake an empty pill bottle. Doc let out a sigh and turned to tucker, he shrugged his shoulders and than started quietly walking toward the doors. Before he could reach the door handles something T.V caught his attention "Oliver queen is alive. The starling city resident was found by fishermen in the north china sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed the queens gambit .queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the starling city club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of starling city billionaire Robert queen, who was also aboard but now confirmed as deceased"

tucker started to squeeze the his palm of his hand in angry but quickly let go of his anger and started to chuckle"you son of a bitch"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hunt Multinational_**

Leonard Church thought to himself ' _my life_ sucks' as he was clearing out his desk. He and many former employees of the dick known as Adam Hunt were just laid off to save the company or more precisely Hunt himself a profit. Like any other recently laid off guy Church is piss as hell, its not like he loved his job he just needed the money for him and Tuckers crappy apartment in the glades

as he walk down the hallway, carrying a box of his personal items as well a few office supplies he managed to steal, his cell phone started to ring which caught by surprise and nearly cause him to drop his box but he quickly regain his balance. Church sigh as he placed the box on the floor right next to the water cool and answered his phone "hello". "yo church I got my half of the rent what's happening with yours "church quickly pull his ear away from his cell phone because tucker appears to be yelling on the other side "Jesus Christ tucker what's the hell with the yelling".

"what. sorry I can`t hear you down here with this crappy signal.I'm taking the short cut home. I will call you back later" tucker again screaming out of the phone as church groans at the idiot antics of his roommate. Tucker have often use the abandon subway tunnels under the Glades as short cuts to get around the Glades quickly and as well to conduct his less than favorable business transactions." Tucker I have told you before I've got it cover and stop calling me from the tunnels. its annoying as hell to scream at you over the phone when Its easier for me to do it in person" he yelled back at his roommate but has more piss off because he lost Tuckers signal.

Church hang up his phone ,took a deep breath and sigh. Church started pacing back and forth in front of the water cooler as he thought on crisis on hand and with another sigh he reach his phone and once again call his friend for help. "Hello Laurel Lance speaking"

"Hi Lance its me, I'm not pressuring you or anything but how goes the lawsuit against hunt going" Church started to starch his head nervously waiting for the her answer. "its going great. there's a good chance we might win this. oh what's that, sorry Leonard I have to go" and the phone call ends quickly as it began. that was not a good sign

Church again sigh in frustration at his current state. he grabs his box but he before he goes back to his crappy apartment Church thought he might as well raid the break room as well. Church quickly look both ways of the hallway before he enters the break room that was across the water cooler to make sure that nobody was coming. as soon as he enters the break room he place his box on the table and started going the through the drawers and pantries for anything of value.

the best he manage to grab was just a bunch packages of cream, plastic silverware, a napkin dispener and a few cans of coffee. Church swiftly put them into his box and made his way to the fridge. The fridge was still pack with food that his co-workers forgot to take home from last week potluck. Church hope that at least some of the food are still edible "come on god let my luck turn around only a little bit in the other direction"

As church digs through the fridge he noticed that one of the package food had a note on it. He takes it out the fridge to read it, all the note said 'private, jimmy'. Church just simply shrug and tore the note off and than precede to eat ,what appears to be lasagna, with a plastic fork. As Church went to the table to eat his stolen lunch he turn to the T.V to see what's on

what caught church's attention was what the news story they were reporting. "details as to the castaway story you`ve all heard about. the son of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story" the camera shifted its attention from the news anchor to the co-anchor "The Queens Gambit was last heard from more than five years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people, including local resident Sarah Lance. survived by her sister, Laurel lance"

Church stop eating when he saw Laurel picture on the news. he thought to himself what Laurel must going though right now but then again laurel has prove she a lot tougher than she appears to be and more importantly how is this going to effect the lawsuit against Hunt?. His chain of thought was quickly broken when heard footsteps coming from the hallway and church quickly got up and toss the stolen half eaten food in the garbage.

than Church grab his box and quietly walks towards the fridge and place his box on atop of it and hide to the side of the appliance in an attempt to avoid the security. He held his breathe as he waited for the footsteps to pass the break room and hope they don`t find him because he was no longer an employee here, he was technically trespassing,plus he did steal a lot stuff from the office.

as the footsteps came closer, church hoped that his crappy luck turn around, but that was not the case. The footstep stops and Church heard a voice coming the hallway "will it kill the drones to turn off TV when they are done in here". "Oh crap" church whisper as he realized his mistake


End file.
